The Diary of an American Princess
by KlutzY
Summary: [COMPLETE] Mia’s diary, filled with her deepest secrets of her secret love for Michael and her rants about Kenny, her boyfriend, is missing. Her thoughts are revealed to all of America including her school, and—most of all—Michael.
1. Everywhere

                                                                       **The Diary of an American Princess**

**                                                                                                         By Prittie in Punk**

Summary: Mia's diary, filled with her deepest secrets of her secret love for Michael and her rants about Kenny, her boyfriend, is missing. Her thoughts are revealed to all of America including her school, and—most of all—Michael.

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant story of The Princess Diaries, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful—and my favorite—author Meg Cabot. If I did, I would not be on FanFiction.Net, would I? The song "Everywhere" belongs to Michelle Branch. On with the story...

                                                                                        Chapter 1

                                                                                       Everywhere

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday, December 5, the loft

I know I should be happy. I've wanted a boyfriend for a long, long time, and now I have one. I should be thrilled. I would be thrilled...

That is, if I wasn't in love with someone else. And that someone is Michael Moscovitz. And, of course, I have no chance with him. He's a really hot senior, who also happens to be a genius. I'm Mia, a geeky freshman who is barely passing Algebra, with his help, ironically enough.

And then there's Judith Gershner, who clones fruit flies in her bedroom, and is also pretty, unlike me. I apparently have no mammary glands and huge feet. Who wants a girl with huge feet?

Not that it matters, because Kenny is my boyfriend. I'm pretty much stuck with Kenny.

It's really not that bad when you think about it. I mean, I can always just avoid kissing him and stating my feelings for the rest of my life, right?

Or at least until I can gather up the guts to break up with him, which isn't going to happen anytime soon. I know—

Later

Sorry. _He called me. Kenny, I mean._

Kenny: Hi Mia!

Me: Hi Kenny...

I tried to sound as happy as he was. I don't think it worked but he didn't seem to notice.

Kenny: How are you?

Horrible. 

Me: Fine. You?

Kenny: I'm great! Did you see that anime special on last night?

Oh God. I like anime and all, but Kenny's just obsessed.

Me: No, but I see you did...

Kenny: Of course! They had this thing where they...

This is sort of where I zoned out. I can't help it. It's not like I had any idea of what he was talking about. What is Ranma anyway?

Kenny: Mia?

Me (becoming aware I'm supposed to be listening): Huh?

Kenny: Oh, I was getting the impression you weren't listening...

Me: I was listening!

I am such a liar.

Kenny: Oh, so do you want to go the anime convention with me tomorrow?

No! Not another one!

Me: Uh...sure Kenny. That'd be great.

Kenny: Okay. So I'll see you then?

Me: Yeah.

Kenny: I love you, Mia.

Me: Uh huh...bye.

He tells me he loves me and that's the best I can come up with? _Uh huh? Of course, he's been telling me he loves me for a whole week now, and all I can say is __uh huh. I mean, what else should I say? 'I'm sorry Kenny, but I don't love you. In fact, I'm in love with Michael.' You don't _say_ that. Or at least I don't. It just sounds so _mean.__

And now, because of how pathetic I am, I have to go to another stupid anime convention with Kenny. I will probably end up being really bored the whole time. And then, at the end of the date, he'll walk me to my door, tell me how much he loves me, and ask me if I had a good time. I'll lie and tell him, 'Of course.' Then He'll kiss me and I'll turn away to avoid it.

Does that sound like fun to you? 

I think not.

Sunday, December 6, Michael's tutoring session

Me and Michael alone in the living room. Well, not really alone, Lilly is right across the room, working on the next episode of Lilly Tells it like it is. Doesn't that sound nice? I know, I know, I have a boyfriend, but I can't help it. And Kenny really doesn't mind. I even told him, and didn't say much, just, "That's great Mia. Want a pretzel?"  Of course, he doesn't know what goes through my head during the tutoring sessions, like how Michael smells like ivory soap, or how good he looks without his shirt. Or at least I hope he doesn't. But he can't, since I have never told anyone, not one person, about how I'm in love with Michael.

I can't tell Lilly, because she would probably get mad at me. I know she will be mad if she finds out I'm in love with her brother.

I can't tell Tina. She might try to set me up with him or something. That would humiliate me. Or worse, she might tell Lilly.

Shameeka would tell Tina.

And Michael is out of the question.

See what I mean?

So anyway, even though I'm a bit distracted when he tutors me, it really does help. He helped me raised my F to a D+. And occasionally, he leans over really close so I can feel his breath on my cheeks, takes my pen, and writes something so he can explain something. Even though he' just trying to explain something, it's very exhilarating, though I'm sure he doesn't know this. I'm sure he also doesn't mean to bump his knees into mine, which happens often.

Of course, these perfectly pleasant tutoring sessions always seem to be interrupted by Kenny, only making me feel guilty. I was just sitting there, listening happily to Michael's deep voice, when I looked down at my watch to realize that I had to go home and get ready for my date with Kenny.

So now Michael's in the kitchen calling Lars for me (he insisted he call, see why I love him?).

Uh oh. Limo's here.

Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere   
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?


	2. I Won't Worry

**The Diary of an American Princess**

I Won't Worry

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. They all belong to the brilliant Meg Cabot. The song "The Remedy" belongs to Jason Mraz.

Monday, December 7, Algebra

That's odd. I can't find my diary. Actually, I can't find any of my past diaries. I hope it's nothing to worry about. Fat Louie probably stole them from underneath my bed. It's happened before. I look around the loft for them later. Good thing Mom gave me this book a while ago for my birthday. It will have to do as a replacement for now. 

But I swear if I find out that anyone has been reading my diary, they are _dead. That is, of course, after I get over my fear of confrontation._

Last night went just as expected, boring as hell. And then of course, at the end, he kissed me and told me he loved me. I simply replied, "Okay." I am so pathetic. I should have said, "I'm sorry Kenny, I don't love you. Can't we just be friends?" But I couldn't, because I'm too much of a wimp and I don't want to break his heart. As if my heart isn't broken already because _he was sending me those notes and not Michael. I mean, honestly._

I have to go to princess lessons this afternoon. I was really enjoying my weekend of freedom for a while there. You would think I already know everything there is to being a princess. But Grandmere always seems to find something wrong with me. Whether its my manners or something else along those lines, there is always something wrong.

So anyway, Kenny came up to me today.

Kenny: Hey, Mia!

Me: Hi.

Kenny: So, you had fun at the convention yesterday?

Me: Uh huh.

Kenny: I told you anime was cool!

Me: Yeah, really cool.

Kenny: Well, I got to get to English...see you at lunch, okay?

Me: Yep.

Kenny: I love you.

Must he keep telling me this? Doesn't he see it makes me uncomfortable? It's like he's still hoping that I'll proclaim my love for him.

Mia: Yep.

I tried to pretend not to see the disappointment in his face that I didn't state that I loved him too. He just moved in to kiss me and at the last minute I turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek.

Then Lilly came over.

Lilly: What is wrong with you?

Me: What do you mean?

Lilly: He tells you he loves you and that's how you reply?

Me: What else am I supposed to do? Lie?

Lilly: You don't love him?

Me: No...

Lilly: Then why don't you break up with him?! Stop lying!

Me: I dunno...I guess I don't have the guts.

Lilly: Mia, you really need to be more assertive.

Me: I know, I know. Come on, we're late for Algebra.

...which is where I am now.

Uh oh, Mr. G. is asking me a question. Oops.

Later Monday, G&T

Michael was nice enough to help me out with my Algebra homework today. 

"Uh...Michael?" I asked him. He looked up at me and grinned, seeing my algebra book in my arms.

"Need help?" I nodded, turning red. The thing about having pale skin is that I turn red every five seconds, especially around Michael.

"But if you don't have time that's okay...I'll figure it out," I added hastily. I was lying of course. I would never figure it out without Michael's help.

"No you won't," he said, laughing—but in a nice way. "Here." He pulled up a chair and motioned me to sit. I did so.

"So..." he asked as he was correcting the mistakes I'd made. "How are things between you and Kenny?" 

Me: Fine, I guess.

There I go again. Lying, I mean. It's a good thing he doesn't no about my nostrils. Then I'd be in trouble. I lie to Michael a lot, you know, in order to hide my feelings for him.

Michael: Didn't you guys go on a date yesterday? To an anime convention or something?

Me: Yeah. That was actually a little boring to tell you the truth.

Michael: Did you tell him that?

I shook my head, sort of ashamed.

Michael: You really should. He should understand, you know.

Me: I guess I could do that...

"There," he said, handing me my notebook. Then he went back to explaining my homework, and I went back to taking in the sweet scent of ivory soap.

And I might actually ask Kenny if we could do something different on our dates. That won't hurt him, right? And it will make our dates a whole lot easier.

Still Monday, the Plaza

Here I am again, with my dreaded Grandmere. She's giving me a lecture on how it is _never acceptable to apply lipstick in public. I mean _come on_! What else was I supposed to do! If I showed up without lipstick, she would definitely still give me a lecture. And it's not like there was actually anyone in the hallway at the time. Does it really matter that much anyway?_

Grandmere seems to think so.

I asked Lars to drop me off at the loft so I could run in and look around for my diaries. They were no where in sight. I even checked Fat Louie's shiny things collection. I only found that silver necklace I lost a long time ago and a few bucks in change. No diaries. It's starting to worry me. What if Fat Louie late them? What if someone stole them? I could not handle anyone reading my diaries. I just couldn't. Those are my most secret, private thoughts and some of the stuff (most of the stuff actually) I've never told anybody, nor do I want anyone to find out. That would just be a nightmare. What if Lana read them? I would never hear the end of it. That's why I _must find my diaries or my life is __over._

I'm probably making a big deal out of this whole thing. Maybe when I go home I'll find them _somewhere_. They have to be somewhere. They just have to be.

Possible Places My Diaries Can Be

1. In Fat Louie's stomach (though I don't think his stomach is big enough to fit all those books.)

2. With Lana (Please no...)

3. With Lilly (I hope not...)

4. With Kenny (Uh oh...that wouldn't be good. That really _really would not be good)_

5. with Michael (NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Okay, this list is depressing me. Let's make it a little happier.

6. in my nightstand drawer (already checked)

7. On the fire escape (maybe...Fat Louie could've put them there...I hope it didn't rain last night)

8. Hidden in my closet (already checked there to...but my closet is a mess, so I might have missed it)

9. under the couch. (A possibility! I've found a lot of things under that couch)

10. In the fridge (probably not. Why would they be in the fridge? Of course Mom is sort of crazy, being pregnant and all.)

I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away

'Cause you were born on the Fourth of July, freedom ring 

Now something on the surface it stings

That something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this

And what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease

If you've got the poison I've got the remedy

The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison

I say the comedy is that it's serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words

I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on

So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.

I won't worry my life away.

I won't worry my life away.

Or at least I'll try not to worry, but it's harder than it looks.


	3. Worst Day Ever

**The Diary of an American Princess**

Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Meg Cabot. The song "Worst Day Ever" belongs to Simple Plan.

Tuesday, homeroom

How could this happen? What ever happened to my constitutional rights! My life is over. I know I've said this a million times, but this time I'm serious. MY DIARIES ARE FOR SALE AT EVERY BARNES AND NOBLE ALL OVER AMERICA!

I am completely serious. They were _published_.

This morning, Kenny walked up to me while I was getting my books out of my locker. He didn't seem happy.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mia? You could've told me you didn't love me!" _What? I thought. __How did he know?_

"What? How did you know?" I asked him, puzzled.

He held up thick book titled: The Diary of an American Princess- _The__ Authentic Diaries of Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo. I grabbed it and flipped through it. There they were, my diaries, all stuffed into a little book sold at Barnes and Noble._

"Oh my God!"

"You could've told me you liked Michael and not me! I would've understood," he said sadly.

My secret was out! Kenny knew! Hell, everyone knew! Michael probably hates me!

"I think we should end this right now," he told me. I looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but notice how hurt they looked.

"I am so sorry Kenny."

"Forget it."

And he walked away. 

Then Lilly dashed up to me.

"I cannot believe you! You never told me _anything_! I'm your best friend, Mia! You're supposed to tell me everything! You didn't even tell me about the damn book!" She was mad.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry, I didn't even know about the book. I just found out from Kenny. He broke up with me."

"Well, he has the perfect right!" she yelled.

"Listen, did Michael read it?"

"The book? Oh yeah, he read it. Boy did he read it."

"Oh my God, he must be furious. He must be so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? More like thrilled if you ask me. He's crazy for you, you know," Lilly said, calming down. 

"Yeah, right. Michael crazy for _me_! Ha!"

"I'm serious, Mia." She so wasn't serious. I knew she wasn't.

My life is so over.

Later, the loft

Okay, so I'm home early. I had to. I was sitting in G&T when Michael started walking towards me. So I just sort of ran out of the room. Then Lars asked if I would like to go home. I said yes, so he called my Mom and told her all about the book. Boy was she furious. She told me I could certainly go home and rest. She called the office and let them know, it's not like we just ran out. She promised she would meet me at home.

Okay, so we sort of did, but we had permission.

I can't talk to Michael. I _can't. He knows!_

Boy, was Mom mad when we got home. She was screaming into the phone when I walked in. When she saw me, she ran over and hugged me. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm getting it all straightened out." She smiled sympathetically. How did she plan on doing that, turning back time? Everyone already read it, the damage was already done.

"Did you read it?" I asked. 

"No, of course not honey."  Well that's one person. She returned to her phone conversation. "I don't care, Philippe! Your mother had no right to do what she did."

I knew it.  It was all Grandmere's fault! Of course! She was just the kind of person who would do something lie this!

I went into my room and now here I am, sitting on the fire escape, dreading going back to school.

Still Tuesday, still the loft

I was getting a little bored, so I signed on to the internet. Lilly was there.

WmnRule: Why did you just run out like that today!

FtLouie: Because of Michael, what else! I can't talk to him! He knows!

WmnRule: Sure he knows. That doesn't mean he's going to hurt you or something! Just listen to what he has to say!

FtLouie: What if he hates me.

WmnRule: He doesn't hate you, Mia. How dense can you get? I told you he feels the same way you do.

FtLouie: You aren't making me feel better by lying, Lilly.

WmnRule: I'm not lying! 

:: WmnRule Has Signed Off::

:: CracKing Has Signed On:

CracKing: Hey Mia.

Well, no need to say that I ran, ran like hell. Well, I didn't actually run. I just signed off. I know. I'm such a wimp.

6 a.m.   
the clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cause I don't think I'm going to make it

And I feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again   
And I feel like the summer is leaving again   
I feel like I'm living the worst day   
I feel like your gone   
And every day is the worst day ever 

  
Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better   
It's history repeating on and on  
Summer plans are gone forever   
I'd trade them in for dishpan water  
Cause everyday is never ending   
I need to work I'm always spending 

I just wish I could wake up and realize this is all a dream, but I can't. Things can't be more real.  
  



	4. Long Day

**The Diary of an American Princess**

Long Day

Disclaimer:  What is the purpose of these things anyway? The song "Long Day" belongs to Matchbox 20, the characters belong to Meg Cabot, blah blah blah.

Reach down your hand in your pocket   
Pull out some hope for me   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right   
And no Lord your hand won't stop it   
Just keep you trembling   
It's been a long day, always ain't that right

Wednesday, Homeroom

Can you believe my own mother made me come back to school?! Doesn't she know how much people are making fun of me? _Everyone_ has read it! And they keep on coming up to me saying, "Michael?! You like Michael Moscovitz?! Oh my God! You have no chance with him!" Yeah, stuff like that. Except Tina, who went crazy when she saw me and shrieked, "Mia! You mentioned me in your diary! I'm famous!" Then she went skipping down the hall to her locker. Lilly told me she knew all along that I liked Michael, so she wasn't that surprised about that. But then she yelled at me for not telling her and told me I had to confront Michael about it. But why? So I can be humiliated in front of the love of my life? No, never. I'd much rather never talk to him again than humiliate myself.

Even my teachers read it! I went up to my Bio teacher and asked her if I could get another partner besides Kenny, and she said, "Of course, Mia, I completely understand."  Even _she read it. I can't believe this. _

I guess the only good thing so far about today is that I haven't seen Michael. Or at least not yet. I'll probably see him in G&T though. Oh no! What am I going to do!

Not to self: Get safe where I can lock my diaries, to prevent this from happening in the future.

Later on Wednesday, Lunch

Well, I see Michael. He's over there sitting at the table near the window, where he sits every day. He's talking to one of his friends from the computer club about God-knows-what. What if it's about me? What if they're talking about _me? _

"I see why you like him, Mia," Shameeka told me earlier. "I mean he is totally hot, and the fact that he carries his laptop around all day sort of makes him hotter. Even Lana likes him a little."

"How do you know that?" I asked her, sort of shocked. Lana always liked the guys that wore football uniforms, not guys who wore vintage "The Clash" t-shirts.

"I'm a cheerleader, remember. I overheard her talking to some of her friends yesterday at practice about how he's hot and you have no chance with him."

"Do you think I have a chance with him?" I asked, a little curious. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

"Yeah, of course! I always thought you had a little thing for each other. I think he likes you. I don't see why you're so afraid he hates you." Shameeka then continued to eat her sandwich. Don't they see? Of course he hates me! He must be disgusted by me! I mean, besides the fact that  I've loved him all this time without telling him, now he's getting lots of attention too. Not only are people making fun of _me_, but before lunch, I saw people making fun of _him_. And it's all because of me and my damned diaries. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't hid them in such an obvious spot (under my bed) Grandmere would've never found them and I would've never been in this mess.

And to top it all off, I just salad dressing on my uniform skirt.

God, my life sucks, big time.

Negative remarks about The Diary of an American Princess and the Michael thing: 263

Still Wednesday, Bio

I would literally do anything to go back in time and change this whole _fiasco (Isn't that a cool word? I learned it from Lilly!) I would do absolutely _anything_. Well maybe I wouldn't exactly _anything_, but the list of what I would do is pretty huge. This is a living nightmare, but you know that already. I mean, sure, you're just a book but ... whatever._

But at least it helped me end things with Kenny (or him end things with me. Not all that counts is that things are in fact, ended.). My new Bio partner isn't that bad actually. He's smart, so that's a good thing. His name is Jake.  He wanted to dissect the frog instead of writing the paper, though, which means I have to dissect it too. But he also promised to dissect it and I could close my eyes the whole time. The weird thing is that he actually seemed _excited _about it! How can you be excited about something so disgusting, horrible, and disrespectful?! Just because the poor frog is dead doesn't mean it doesn't deserve respect!

Oh well, at least he hasn't mentioned anything about Michael or my diaries. But he has read them, considering I saw a copy of it in his book-bag. I think he tried to hide it, but I saw it anyway. Why hide it? It's not like it helps to think someone hasn't read it. They'll still hear all about it anyway on what I like to call the Albert Einstein High School Gossip Express (creative, isn't it?). If you're going out with someone by homeroom, the entire school will know by lunch. That's just how it works.

Uh oh. What did I do now?

Later Wednesday, G&T

Well that was a surprise. During Bio, I got called up to the office. I was kind of confused, since I didn't really do anything to get me into trouble. I bet you can just imagine how shocked I was to see Grandmere standing in the middle of the office, holding Rommel protectively (which is even more surprising, since I don't think Albert Einstein allows pets, especially a dog that look like somewhat like a rat, but I guess they made an exception since Grandmere _is_ royalty). She came over to me.

"Hello Amelia! I'm so sorry about your diary. It was my fault." Was she apologizing? She seemed really uncomfortable and out of place. I almost immediately figure it out: Mom had forced her to come apologize. "I'd hate to say we can't stop printing them, but I will make it up to you. Perhaps at the next ball you can bring an escort of your choice?" This didn't really seem all that great to me, since the person I wanted to be my escort would probably refuse, not that I'd even get the guts to ever ask. But I accepted, seeing as I wasn't going to get a better offer.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. She glared at me. "I mean yes," I corrected quickly.

Then she left swiftly and without a word, and I returned to class.

Michael has--thankfully—stayed in the corner working on Crackhead all during G&T. I was really afraid he would attempt to come up and try to talk to me, but he hasn't.

Oh, God. Here he comes. I shouldn't have spoke so soon. 


	5. In Hiding

**The Diary of an American Princess**

In Hiding

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you breathe again

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to Meg Cabot. "Imaginary" (Origin) belongs to Evanescence.

Still Wednesday, The roof

Okay, as you can see, I sort of panicked. I ran to the roof (The bathrooms are flooded). Lars doesn't even know where I am. Can you blame me for running though? I mean, who knows what he was going to say?

Oh, I'm overreacting, aren't I? Michael isn't like that. He wouldn't hurt me like that.

Or at least he wouldn't do it on purpose. But guys don't really know what hurts women, you know? They're sort of clueless about us. And Michael may be smart, a genius even, but he's still a guy. I don't think I could have gone through with that without crying, or at least going completely red in the face. Why must my skin be so pale? Pale skin = constant blushing. I blush when there's nothing to blush about. I would have exploded.

It's raining. Fits the mood doesn't it? Rain = sadness. I'm soaked. My sweater is pulled over my head and I'm trying my best not to get this book wet. It's harder than it looks. Oh well.

There is absolutely no view up here. All I can see is all the buildings on Bleecker St. **[a/n: which is actually an actual street in ****New York****, right near ****Greenwich Village****, where Mia lives...], which basically cast a shadow right over Albert Einstein. So, as you can see, the view is anything but nice.**

The people on the sidewalk are all walking along with their umbrellas protecting them from the rain. Some without umbrellas are running, trying to get out of the rain. A lot of people are stopping by at Ho's until the rain stops. It's Mrs. Ho's lucky day.

I wonder what Michael's doing right now. Is he disappointed I ran off? Is he looking for me? Of course, I do understand that he hates me, so he probably forgot about it and continued working on Crackhead. I just hope if he is looking for me, that he doesn't check the roof. I don't want to be found. 

But even if he does check it, I'm sort of out of sight, and he might venture back inside, figuring that I probably wouldn't be out here in the pouring rain. But I am, and I'm soaking wet. I already had to put my sweater on over my white shirt, since you could now see through it, revealing my un-needed bra. But even with my sweater, I'm freezing. It is warm for December, but it's still December. Going out in the pouring rain in December probably wasn't the best idea I've had. I'm shivering. Maybe I should go back inside? I can still hide, just not get pneumonia, that's all. I hate pneumonia, I had it once when I was a kid and absolutely hated it. I had to spend the night at the local hospitals. I really strongly dislike hospitals, so you can just imagine how unhappy I was. Mom tried to get them to let me come home instead. She knew that ever since I saw that movie on Lifetime about the girl who died in a hospital because one of the nurses gave her the wrong medicine, I had never wanted to set foot inside a hospital, ever.

My hair must be a mess, all soaked and wet and disgusting. It's a good thing the bell is going to ring because I don't know how I could have gone through the rest of my classes—

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. _ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I know, I know! But I'll update soon! I promise! But you must review!_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Upside Down

**The Diary of an American Princess**

Upside Down

Disclaimer: I still have no idea what the point of these is, but okay, whatever. "Spin" belongs to Lifehouse. All characters belong to Meg Cabot.

Later (Wednesday), the loft

I feel like my whole world is turned upside down. I'm serious, that's exactly how I feel. Nothing seems to make sense, but everything seems _right._

Which I know makes absolutely no sense.

Yesterday, while I was sitting there writing, all of the sudden, Michael was sitting next to me. I didn't even notice him. He was soaking wet, his dark hair was dripping.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked me. "You're freezing!" He took off his coat and set it upon my shoulders. It smelled like him, the distinct smell of ivory soap. I was stunned. Why was he being so nice to me? I quickly snapped back to life and slammed my diary closed, staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm just writing," I replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. I _had been writing._

"Do you usually come up to the roof in the pouring rain to write?" He grinned. "Doesn't that make the paper wet?"

"Well, I was just sort of—."

"Hiding?" he interrupted. I blushed. It was obvious, I knew it was. "You don't have to hide from me, Mia." That got my attention. He called me Mia, not Thermopolis, but Mia. He never really calls me Mia.

"Michael," I blurted. "I'm so sorry about my diary. I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you or ruined your friendship with Kenny or—"

"Mia, don't you get it?" he interrupted, looking me in the eyes. I froze, trying to process what he was saying. The fact was that, no, I didn't get it. I shook my head slowly, puzzled. Then he did the most surprising thing ever.

He leaned over, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. Just like that, soaking wet an all, he kissed me. And let me tell you, I have _never been kissed like that. He pulled away slightly so his face was inches away from mine and looked into my eyes. I must have had the biggest grin on my face._

"I love you, Mia," he said, smiling at me.

"You do?" I asked, still not quite believing my ears.

"Of course, I always have."

"I love you, too," I said, not that it was really necessary. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

He smiled. "I know, I read the book." I laughed and kissed him with a new-found wave of confidence. 

To my disappointment, he pulled away and said, "Come on, let's get inside and get you home. You're freezing." He took my hand and opened the door that lead back into the school. Almost instantly I saw Lars standing by the hallway. I noticed he was trying to hide a small grin spreading across his face. Lilly was standing next to him, not making a single effort to hide her smile when she noticed our entangled hands.

"I told you he liked you! But did you believe me? No! Of course not!" she ranted. "And what person in their right mind would go out in a rainstorm in December! It's freezing outside! Your lips are so blue it's scary!"

"Lilly," Michael said. "Just shut up for once, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh a little as Lilly stood there fuming.

We walked out to the limo where the driver had been waiting, and he drove us all home, and Michael kissed me good night. I got to go home and snuggle under the covers, eating nice hot soup because even though I didn't get pneumonia, I got a cold.

But that's okay. Everything's okay, because I'm in love, and for once, he loves me back. He always did.

And knowing that is enough to make me happy during the hardest of times.

and the world keeps spinning round  
my world's upside down  
and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you   
and I wouldn't change a thing  
no, you and I wouldn't change a thing

Spinning turning watching burning  
all my life has found its meaning  
walking crawling climbing falling  
all my life has found its meaning

you and I wouldn't change a thing  
no, you and I wouldn't change a thing

A/N: And that's the end!

Tell me what you think...

I'm done with this fic. ;)


End file.
